El regalo de mi amor
by Narcissa Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Draco esta a punto de vivir una de las navidades mas especiales de su vida. ¿Que sorpresa le tendrá preparada Harry? Un pequeño regalo atrasado de navidad. HPDM Oneshot, Slash, Lemmon,


Advertencias: lo primero este es un ¡Slash! Para los que no lo saben, son relaciones ¡chico/chico! Y también hay Mpreg (embarazo masculino) y FemSlash y para los que no sepan eso son relaciones chica/chica.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía, ya que si fueran míos de seguro que Harry y Draco terminarían mas que enamorados el uno del otro. XD.

Bueno les dejo con el fic, espero que sea de su agrado je je!

El regalo de mi amor.

-------

Era una hermosa mañana la del día 24 de diciembre, en la que se encontraban dos cuerpos durmiendo placidamente sin preocuparse por nada, y sin tener ni remotamente planeado levantarse hasta que lamentablemente un picoteo en la ventana despertó a uno de los durmientes.

Un hombre de unos 23 años, moreno, alto, de unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto se paro de su cama para dejar pasar a la lechuza que había interrumpido su lindo sueño, la lechuza entro y se posos en el escritorio mientras le tendía la pata donde tenia la carta a su dueño. Este la leyó rápidamente, y para cuanto termino su única reacción fue tirar la nota y empezar a despertar a su pareja que todavía seguía placidamente dormido.

- Draco, despierta -le dice mientras deja salir a la lechuza para volver a serrar la ventana.

- Mmm nooo, 5 minutos mas- dice un somñoliento y aletargado rubio.

- Draco es ahora, recuerda que día es hoy- le dice el moreno mientras lo mueve un poco – Draco hoy es 24 y nos despertamos tarde-

Y ante esto pareciera que el rubio le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría, ya que se despertó y sentó en la cama enseguida – por que nos despertaste antes- le reprocha el rubio al moreno.

- Bueno, quizás, por que yo también estaba dormido- le dice Harry un poco fastidiado.

- Bueno lo lamento- se disculpa el rubio mientras tomaba una toalla para irse a bañar.

-Esta bien solo no te demores mucho, que tenemos bastante que hacer- le dice Harry a Draco mientras este se mete a la ducha, a lo de Draco le responde don un asentimiento.

-------

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y los 2 chicos ya tenía casi todo lista gracias a la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, la casa estaba verdaderamente hermosa, todo decorado con finos detalles y por supuesto el árbol, el cual solo Harry y Draco decoraron; todo se veía perfecto.

- Harry este seguro de que se ve bien- pregunto Draco por quinta vez y reacomodando un pequeño ángel en el árbol.

-Si Draco estoy seguro, todo se ve hermoso – dijo el moreno mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su pareja – será mejor que nos vallamos a arreglar, queda poco mas de media hora para que lleguen nuestros invitados – dice Harry.

-Esta bien – dice Draco empezando a subir las escaleras.

-------

-Draco ayúdame por favor- le dice un totalmente nervioso Harry a Draco, mientras se terminaba de abrochar la 6ta túnica que se probaba.

-Estas bien, créeme, con lo que tienes puesto te ves de maravilla – le dice Draco y es que de verdad, se veía muy bien, estaba con una túnica color verde que le hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos, mientras que enzima llevaba una elegante capa negra con botones en plata, lo que también hacia relatar su hermosa piel algo tostada, de verdad que se veía bien, pero claro Draco no se quedaba lejos, llevaba una hermosa túnica de color negro y encima una capa también negra, pero con la excepción de que tenia pequeños detalles en plata en las mangas y al igual que la capa de Harry tenia unos hermosos botones de plata, solo que estos tenían el diseños de unas serpientes en ellos, de verdad que se veía bien, ya que el negro acentuaba muy buen la hermosa palidez de las facciones del Slytherin.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunta a Draco.

- Si amor, te ves totalmente bello, además con esos colores pareces todo un Slytherin, a padre le va a encantar – le responde Draco sabiendo muy bien que el nerviosismo de su pareja era precisamente que pasarían las fiestas con Lucius y su nueva pareja Remus- aparte, ya sabes que tienes a Remus de tu parte –

- Bueno, si tú lo dices- le responde Harry a Draco mucho más tranquilo.

- Ya que estas listo bajemos, queda muy poco para que lleguen los invitados y quiero ver que todo este perfecto- le dice Draco a el pelinegro.

-------

Cuando las primeras invitadas quedaron maravilladas con la hermosa decoración de la casa.

- Todo esta muy bello chicos -les dijo Hermi mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermi, esta hermoso -dice Pansy también acercándose.

- Son las primeras en llegar¿por que no me sorprende? - les dice Draco a las chicas mientras le da un abraso a Pansy y Harry hace lo propio con Hermi. Pero la pareja (Pansy y Hermi) izo caso omiso a la burla de Draco.

- Me da mucho gusta verlas chicas -les dice Harry mientras esta ves abrasaba a Pansy.

Pero antes de que la pareja pudiera contestar salieron de chimenea 2 personas más; Sirius y Severus.

- Por fin llegas padrino -dice Harry mientras abrasa al ya nombrado Sirius.

- Harry, tanto tiempo pequeño – le dice cariñosamente – estas muy pálido¿es mi idea o estas mas delgado¿que dices Severus?- le pregunta Sirius a su pareja.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre Sirius – le dice Severus con un deje de impaciencia – feliz navidad Harry – le dice mientras le estrecha la mano (n/a: no van a esperar un abraso fraternal por parte de Sevy ¿o si?).

-Lo mismo digo Severus -le responde el chico.

Pero en ese momento la chimenea vuelve a arder y de ella salen dos personas más.

- Padre – dice Draco yendo al encuentro con Lucius Malfoy quien llegaba acompañado de el ex profesor Remus Lupin- Remus que gusto verte – le dice al lupino mientras lo abrasa como ya lo había hecho con su padre.

- También es un gusto verte Draco -le responde Remus – ¿quien falta que llegue?- Pregunta Remus.

-Mmm ¿quien crees?- le pregunta Hermi – Ron y Blaise, por supuesto -dice con resignación en la vos.

-El día que ellos lleguen a tiempo, será el día en que el pelo de Harry quede completamente ordenado- dice Draco mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pareja.

-Jaja, que gracioso Draco – dice Harry con ironía - bueno todos siéntense por favor, están en su casa-

Después de unos 5 minutos de eso por fin llegaron Ron y Blaise disculpándose por el pequeño retraso.

-------

Por alguna razón Harry estaba muy nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta chica de pelo negro, que en cuanto Harry fue hacia la cocina decidió seguirlo para poder sacarle la razón de sus nervios.

- Harry, puedo habar contigo un segundo- dijo Pansy cuando llego a la cocina.

-Claro¿que pasa?- le pregunto Harry.

-¿Se lo dirás hoy?-afirmo más que pregunto la chica.

-¿Pe… pero como supiste? - pregunta un sorprendido Harry.

-Bueno, no fue bastante difícil, solo vasto con ver lo nervioso que estas para darse cuanta de que algo pasara esta noche- responde la chica -así que por favor Harry- si no quieres que Draco sospeche será mejor que te tranquilices un poco -le aconsejó.

-Esta bien -dice Harry un poco apenado.

-Bueno veo que esta lista la cena -dice Pansy cambiando de tema -por que nos le avisamos a los otros para que pasen al comedor -sugiere la pelinegra.

- Esta bien -dice Harry dejando un espacio para que Pansy pasara primero hacia la sala.

-------

La cena transcurrió sin mucho que decir, aparte de que para el gusto de los invitados estuvo deliciosa. Al terminar se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la sala para abrir los regalos.

Todos estaban muy felices con los regalos, pero había uno en especial que se dejo deliberadamente para el último; el regalo de Harry a Draco.

- Draco quiero que sepas que darte esto significa mucho para mí- le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una pequeña cajita cuadrada y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al momento de abrirlo, Draco quedo muy sorprendido por decir lo menos; dentro de la cajita habían un par de zapatitos de bebe blancos y hermosos, en un principio y por la impresión no lo entendió muy bien, pero después del impacto inicial miro a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es? -pregunta Draco, a lo que Harry asiente débilmente con la cabeza- o sea ¿que significa lo que yo creo que significa? - vuelve a preguntar Draco mientras ahora miraba alternativamente el vientre de Harry y sus ojos, Harry solo pudo volver a asentir.

Por un momento más Draco se quedo parado sin hacer nada más que procesar la información recién recibida, hasta que de pronto se tiro sobre Harry y lo abrasó mientras que comenzaba a dar vueltas con el un poco levantado del suelo.

- No lo puedo creer Harry, por favor dime que no es mentira -le dijo Draco con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

- Es verdad Draco, vamos a ser padres- y ante esto Draco lo volvió a abrasar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Escuchaste padre, vas a ser abuelo - le dijo Draco cuando ya había soltado Harry y los demás los felicitaban.

-Si Draco, escuche perfectamente muchas felicidades -le dijo Lucius mientras lo abrasaba – de seguro será un bebe hermoso, como todo buen Malfoy lo es hijo y Harry – le dice girándose hacia le pelinegro, pero en ves de decir lago solo lo abraso- gracias – dijo finalmente cuando ya lo había soltado.

La verdad es que Harry no sabia muy bien que decir, ya que ni el ni nadie (excepto Remus creo yo) estaban acostumbrados a estas muestras de emociones por parte de Lucius Malfoy, por lo que solo asintió y de su boca salio un vacilante – no hay por que -

-------

Ya todos se habían ido, no sin antes felicitar a la feliz pareja claro esta.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que Harry saliera de la ducha, estaba tan feliz y tan agradecido con su pareja por darle ese hermoso regalo, y cuando vio a Harry salir por fin del baño no pudo mas que pararse y abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te amo tanto- le dijo, para después besarlo tiernamente, un beso que cada ves se fue tornando mas y mas apasionado, de apoco Draco fue conduciendo a Harry a la cama, donde lo despojo de su única prenda de vestir; la toalla, que fue a caer en quizás que parte de la habitación de los amantes.

Draco tenia muy claro lo que quería, quería agradecerle a Harry el que fuera a traer a su hijo al mundo y en esos momentos teniendo el cuerpo desnudo del moreno frente a el, simplemente no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerle el amor como nunca se le había hecho y demostrarle todo su amor con las caricias y los besos que le pensaba dar.

En un momento Draco se detuvo a observar el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, a maravillarse de lo bello que era, sobre todo en esos momentos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando tan rápidamente, por causa de la excitación del momento, Harry era simplemente hermoso.

Después de mirar con devoción a su pareja, Draco empezó a desvestirse lentamente, botón por botón, prenda por prenda, haciendo que cada ves Harry se llenada de mas y mas deseo. Cuando Draco estuvo en igualdad de condiciones que su pareja se volvió a sentar sobre el, ahí donde el sabia que lo volvía loco, donde sus erecciones se tocaban y se podían sentir mutuamente.

Empezó a besar el cuello de Harry, intercalando besos y mordidas por igual, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Harry, el cuan lamió y mordisqueo con devoción, arrancando mas de un gemido de placer por parte del pelinegro, Draco sabia que esa era una de las partes mas sensibles de Harry. Después empezó a bajar de nuevo besando todo a su paso, beso sus clavículas y bajo por su pecho bien formando hasta encontrarse con los deliciosos pezones del moreno, y con ellos decidió torturar un poco al moreno. Empezó a lamer uno para después morderlo y apretarlo suavemente con sus labios y seguir lamiendo hasta que quedo completamente erecto, para después repetir el procedimiento con el otro, luego empezó a descender de nuevo por su estomago hasta que llego hasta su ombligo, en el cual introdujo su lengua de forma sensual y lo lamió como si del mas rico helado se tratara metiendo y sacando su lengua, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas bien formadas de Harry, para después bajar besando sus muslos, hasta las piernas sin siquiera rozar la erección de del moreno.

Después de estar seguro que había besado todo el cuerpo de Harry, empezó a subir de nuevo hasta encontrarse con el ya muy excitado miembro de su pareja, comenzó lamiendo la punta con delicadeza para después empezar a deslizar la lengua por toda la extensión del pene de Harry. El sabor de Harry era tan exquisito y el pensar de que solo el podía probarlo le alegraba mucho mas y antes de terminar este ultimo pensamiento introdujo todo el pene de Harry en su boca sacando uno mas de esos gritos de placer de Harry que lo volvían loco, Draco lo chupada y succionaba como si del dulce mas rico se tratara.

Harry gemía con mucha, mucha fuerza, de verdad que estaba disfrutando de todas las atenciones de Draco, pero si no se quitaba de ahí se iría ¡ya! – Draco… haz…lo a…hora o no respon… do de mi- le dijo entre jadeos.

Pero Draco no lo escucho, solo se dedico a succionar ese dulce tan rico para el, hasta que con un muy sonoro gemido Harry se vino en su boca gritando su nombre y Draco se lo trago toda la maravillosa esencia de su amante.

Draco subió lentamente por le pecho acelerado de Harry, hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo tierna y pasionalmente, de la manera en que solo el sabia hacerlo, haciendo despertar todo en Harry nuevamente mientras masajeada con su mano su miembro semi erecto .

Con su mano libre, Draco introduce 3 dedos en la boca de Harry para que el los humedezca con su saliva, a lo que Harry los chupa y succiona con insistencia y esmero. Cuando los dedo ya estaba lo suficientemente mojados, Draco los retiro de la boca de Harry para empezar a introducirlo en el ano de este como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, uno por uno y con el cuidado tal como si fuera la primera ves. Ya cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado puso las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros y un cojín bajo el trasero de este para darle mayor comodidad y de apoco se fue adentrando, en el mientras lo besaba hambrientamente; hambriento de amor y deseo.

Empezó con unas embestidas suaves y lentas, pero en cuanto los labios de Harry le suplicaron por mas, lo complació enseguida, las embestidas cada ves eran mas lapidas y placenteras, ya que Draco también había acompañado cada embestida masturbado a Harry al mismo ritmo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Harry. Mientras que este no podía dejar quietas sus manos que recorrían todo el cuerpo de ese sexy rubio.

Ya al llegar al orgasmo fue lo mejor, ya que llegaron al mismo tiempo y gritando el nombre del otro con infinito placer y amor.

Ya cuando habían terminado, Draco se acurruco en el pecho de Harry y le susurro un – gracias – mientras le acariciaba le vientre que todavía se encontraba plano.

- No, gracias a ti Draco, tu mi diste el regalo mas hermoso que pudiera pedir jamás, me regalaste lo que Voldemort nunca me dejo tener; una familia una familia a la que amor y amare con mi vida –dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

Ante esto, Draco no puede haces mas que besar a Harry tiernamente y susurrarle un -te amo- antes de acurrucarse nuevamente en el pecho de su pareja y rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-Yo también te amo Draco -dice Harry también rindiéndose al cansancios y yendo a su encuentro con Morfeo y Draco en sueños.

FIN

-------

Bueno espero que les guste este regalito de navidad atrasado

Y por favor dejen RR para saber como lo hice, es mi primer lemmon y de verdad me gustaría mucho saber como me fue, así que no temas en dejar RR par alo que gusten, incluso si es criticar de una forma fea! Por que como dicen de los errores se aprende!

Wenu que estén bien.

Nos vemos!

Besitos para todos!

Ah! se me olvidaba!

Para las personas que leían "Por simples miradas" les pido perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que hace semanas que no escribo nada de esa historia, simplemente no me nace, pero en cambien me nació esta y bueno otra mas pero esa la publicare mas adelante cuando este lista!

Bueno ahora si.

Que estén bien!

Besos!

FeriiiT.Tah…


End file.
